Dielectric waveguides have been made in many forms for perhaps 70 years. Optical fibers use glass on glass or liquid-filled glass tubes; microwave versions have used plastic cores covered with foam or uncovered. Optical integrated circuits have used various techniques, but all in solid form. None of the prior art dielectric waveguides use a powdered dielectric.